


Balanced Out (A Heith Fanfic)

by angel_cakepop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_cakepop/pseuds/angel_cakepop
Summary: A closed off highschool art student starts to fall in love with a lovable ball of sunshine band geek





	Balanced Out (A Heith Fanfic)

Altea High , a high reputation school in all subjects and activities . This would be the school Keith Kogane would be attending for the next four years his life . Keith held onto his backpack that was lazily hanging on his shoulder as he stared at the school . He was only entered into this school on account of a good word from his brother , Shiro , who is currently a senior , and good enough grades . He let out a sigh as he started walking to the door and avoiding the large crown of students outside . All he wanted to do was get his locker and class schedule and make it through his first day (but this is fan fiction so y’all know that won’t happen) He got his locker number and with that he headed to his locker,,,,,but there’s a problem . There was a group of three kids standing in front of his locker and one of the kids had the locker next to his . This kid , is Hunk Garret . Hunk is a lovable big ball of sunshine who loves band . He was talking to his two best friends , Lance McLain and Katie “Pidge” Holt . Keith went up to the three and , quite loudly , cleared his throat . The three looked at him and Hunk politely smiled and spoke up “I’m sorry if we were in your way . I’m Hunk Garret.” He held out his hand to offer a handshake which was only responded to with a nod by Keith . He said nothing as he put some things in his locker and just walked off to homeroom . Hunk frowned , but being the nice guy he is , his goal for this year , was to befriend Keith Kogane

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow this is my first time ever writing a fanfic and I’m hoping this turns out well . Anyway , did this for my “mama” (whom i love and adore) and I hope she appreciates this 💜


End file.
